Be Mine...?
by MetallicPink Sakura
Summary: Valentine's Day is tomorrow! Sakura can't find a dress, but Meilin helps her. She can't figure out why Syaroan has been antsy for the past day. The dance will be harder for BOTH of them. Can they tell each other their feelings? REVISED!
1. Shiawase

Be Mine...?  
A Sakura and Syaoran story prior based to the last episode  
Chapter One: Shiawase  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns it, not I. Before reading on, this is based on Sakura and Syaoran. Enjoy! Oh, and there's a song at the towards the end of this- it's mine that I wrote. No stealing! Oh and the Card Capturing right here at the beginning- it's not really important so you can skip it if ya wish.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Come on, Sakura! You're doing great!," shouted Daidouji Tomoyo, video camera in hand, capturing her best friend on film. Kinomoto Sakura was being chased by the Dark Card, waving her arms frantically and yelping. " KISSANA!!! She doesn't take a break!," she groaned and hid behind a large bush. The Dark swerived her head around, looking for the Captor. Taking a breath, Sakura thought hard about which card to use. ' This has to be another test for me...' Glancing at her Cards, Sakura frowned in thought and then lit up. ' I'll combine the Windy and Watery Cards!' Gripping her Sealing Wand, she focused her emerald eyes on the Dark. Stadning, she yelled, " Over here!!!" The Dark narrowed her black eyes and flew towards her. " Fly Card!," shouted Sakura. Wings attached themselves on her feet and Sakura leapt up and flew around the Dark.   
  
" Combine into One, Windy and Watery, Release... and DISPELL!!!," she shouted, bringing the Staff down. Gold light and sapphire blue light shot from the choosen cards, revealing the Watery and Windy. Nodding at each other, they wrapped around themseleves and the Dark Card, freezing her in place. " Hurry!," shouted Kero, bitting his nails practically and watching her.  
  
" Dark Card, return to your Powers... CONFINE! Dark!," shouted Sakura, the gold circle of the Clow shinning from her feet. Bits of ice and black mists swirled and transformed into the Card. It flew into Sakura's gloved hands. She smiled and waved it for Tomoyo and Kero-chan, the Clow Beast, to see. Looking towards the Windy and Watery, she nodded and held out her Staff. They came back to her, dissappering in their place. Tomoyo and Kero-chan cheered. " I got it all! This one is definately going on my site!," crooned Sakura's cousin. Kero-chan nodded in agreement. " This one was the best!" " I wonder why Li-kun wasn't here," pondered Tomoyo, packing up her equipment. Taking off her school hat, Sakura shrugged. " Wakarimasen..."  
  
" He seemed kinda distant today at school. Wasn't because of Meilin-san." Kero-chan flew onto Sakura's shoulder. " I think it was because tomorrow's Valentine's Day," he said, positively. Tomoyo and Sakura immediately blushed from the mention of the holiday. " Oh...." " Demo, he should have been here anyway. It's also his job to capture SOME cards," Kero said, crossing his little arms over his chest.  
  
Sakura turned to him angrily. " Are you saying he can capture all of 'em?!" Sweatdropping, Kero laughed meekly. " Iie!!!" Laughing, Tomoyo swung her back-pack over her shoulder. " I'm going on home. Ja ne, Sakura!" Waving goodbye, the little Clow Beast and the Card Mistress flew home on the Sealing Staff.  
  
**  
  
Opening the back door, Sakura entered the kitchen and sat down her school stuff. " Konnichiwa!," she called, opening the freezer door and sticking a hand inside. Tonuge pressed over her upper lip, Sakura searched for a lemon slushie popcicle. " Ah!" Taking it out, Sakura tore the top opened and licked it hungrily. She accidently skipped lunch to capture the Dark- and the rest of recess and school. She told Miss Mizuki that she had to go home because her brother was sick- which wasn't true. Yet, the hazel-red eyed teacher simply smiled and told her it was alright. Sighing in relief at the remembrance, Sakura finished off her snack and ran upstairs. " I've gotta find a outfit for tomorrow," she moaned in her closet door an hour later.   
  
Leaning against her bedside, Sakura ran a hand through her honey-brown hair and pouted.  
" I'll call Tomoyo... matte! I can't... she's done so much for me. Making my costumes and all," she said to herself, almost reaching her pink cell phone that her cousin had given her. Slumping, Sakura then thought of the mall. " It always has the most kawaii clothes!" Smiling widely, she peered behind her kitty-cat stuffed animals from the window seat and saw her last years birthday money still in its sacred spot. Counting it, Sakura came up with forty-six dollars and ninety cents. Grabbing her skating helmet and gear, the girl dashed out the door.  
  
**  
  
  
After going from store to store with the latest brand, Sakura finally sat down at a icecream store, tired and hopeless. NOTHING was good! Placing her head on the table, she closed her eyes and thought- " Hey, look on the bright side... there IS no bright side! Waaaiiii! " Clentching her eyes tighter, Sakura tried not to show her tears. " Oi! Sakura-san, doushita?," piped a voice. Groaning inside, Sakura smiled weakly as Li Meilin walked up to her, arms holding bags from various stores. Her long, black-violet hair was up in its usual style as a short, red, silk, Chinese dress was her outfit. She raised an eyebrow and focused her steady, ruby-brown eyes on her rival. " You seem in trouble. Can't catch a card?," she asked, sitting down with Sakura. " Iie, it's not that. I can't find the right dress for tomorrow and I've been everywhere!," wailed the tiredsome girl. Meilin tapped a finger to her lips and then grinned. " I can help you."  
  
**  
  
  
" This is really nice of you, Meilin-san."   
  
" I know. I'm just trying to help you out. Besides, everyone has to look nice for Valentine's Day. It's one the most important holiday's of the year- including birthday's, Christmas, Year of the Dragon..."  
  
" That's part of your heritage."  
  
" So it is! Good luck, Sakura!"  
  
" Jan ne, Meilin-san! domo arigatou gozaimasu!"   
  
The two parted ways and went out of the mall. Slipping on her gear and helmet, Sakura sped home, happy that she had a outfit and that Meilin possibly got closer to her to being a friend. Skidding to a stop, Sakura held a brightly pink folied bag in her arms while atempting to open her backdoor. " I got it...," drooned the voice of Tori, her brother. She glared at him rudely and stepped into the kitchen. " Ohyao, Onni-san. Ohayo, Otou-san," she said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Running into the living room, she bumped into Tsukishiro Yukito. The tall boy with his shaggy gray hair and golden eyes smiled. " Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! What's in the bag?" She blushed brightly and begun to stammer. " Ano... it's u-um... n-nnoth-thing re-eally..." Yukito crossed his arms over his chest and smiled more, bending foward so she could look at him. " Is it a surprise for someone?" The blush brightened upon her face. " Sort of...," she trailed off. " May I see it?" " Hai!" ' Iie !!! It's for tomorrow!!! He'll see it and then-' Sakura cut of the voice inside her head. She flew up the stairs into her bedroom. Kero-chan watched her as she flung the package onto the bed and stuff him into the closet. " OI! That was wrong!," he shouted through the keyhole. " I have to get into my dress. AND you can't watch!," she retorted back.   
  
**  
  
" I don't know why you want to see my sister in a dress anyway," muttered Touya, flipping pages in his Caculus book, then running a hand tiredly though his dark brown hair. " They're having a party tomorrow and I want to see what she'll wear. Besides, she'll look really cute, To-ya!," exclaimed Julian, putting a cherry in his mouth and writing down a answer on his sheet of paper from his Science book. Touya groaned inwardly and balanced his pencil on his upper lip, his dark eyes narrowed. A little noise made him glance towards the stairs and made the pencil drop. Sakura stood on the bottom step, blushing incredibly and fingering the skirt of the dress. It was silver-pink, short to her mid-thighs, and sleevless. It was made Chinese style with golden figures, flowers, and moons embrodden into the material. Gold fringes hung from the bottom and pink slipper-shoes adorned her feet with a large, gold bow on each foot. Her hair stayed it its regular place with pink silk ribbons, falling to her shoulders, holding up two pigtails from the back. Beaded bracelets hung from her thin wrists in colors of rose, light pink, dark pink, slate pink, and pale, sugar pink.  
  
" Do you like it? Meilin-san helped me pick it out," she whispered shyly, clasping her hands behind her back. Touya gaped at his little sister. THIS was Sakura?! The GAKI?! Yukito clapped. " You look sugoi, Sakura-chan! Turn around so I can see it all!," he exclaimed. Sakura giggled and twirled around, spreading out her arms. Her eyes settled on Yukito and she blushed harder. ' He said I looked sugoi...! I can't wait to show Tomoyo, Naoko, Chirio, Rika, Miss Mizuki... and Li-kun.' Red seemed to be pretty popular on Sakura's face as she thought of the Chinese boy. ' I didn't even think about him... I hope he likes it.'  
  
**  
  
The next day was promising and sweet-scented. The sky was bluer than ever and not a cloud shown. Birds twittered and drops of dew slid from leaves and opening flower petals. The early sun casted light, golden rays upon the Kinomoto house. Cherry blossoms filled the air and Sakura's backyard- plus her bedroom. She accidently left it opened last night due to Card Captoring. She had caught the Rain with Meilin and Syaroan's help. He seemed unusally quite and stern- " He didn't get enough sleep yesterday or today!"- quoted Meilin. Sakura turned in her sleep, the petals falling from her brown hair. Yawning widely and hugging Kero-chan to her chest, her eyes opened to the morning world and Mother Nature's surprise. "Wow!," she whispered giddyly. Kero-chan rubbed his eyes and looked up at Sakura. " What's up?" " This!," she exclaimed, waving her arms around the room. " SUGOI!!!!" Sakura jumped from her bed and ran to the bathroom with a towel, a washcloth, and her toothbrush. Locking herself in, she took a shower and brushed her teeth. She couldn't eat breakfast- not today though. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she went back into her bedroom.  
  
Placing on the beautiful dress, slippers, bracelets, ribbons, and the Sealing Staff necklace under it, Sakura looked at herself slowly in the long mirror in her bedroom. Blushing lightly, she put on just a dab of clear, scented strawberry lips gloss and tiny sprinkles of glitter upon her cheeks. " You look great, Sakura! Wish I was human!," exclaimed Kero-chan, smiling greatly. Sakura giggled and hugged him. Grabbing her bookbag, Valentine cards and candies, skating gear and Kero-chan, Sakura fled downstairs and kissed her father on the cheek, saying a quick goodbye. Touya was pulling his bicycle out of the garage when Sakura came out with her skating gear on, holding a large bag filled with stuff and her yellow- gold teddy bear with wings.   
  
" Gaki, need some help?," Touya offered. His sister nodded and handed him the stuff. " You do look nice, 'Kura. Make sure that not too many boys stare at you," he said firmly, but his dark eyes shone. " That's a first! Calling me by my old nickname!... Ai eien, Onni-san!," she said and hugged him around his middle. " Yeah, yeah... don't get too mushy on me! Let's get going." The duo went along to school, meeting up with Yuikto as usual. " My, my, my! The Heavens above didn't know an angel fell from their sparkiling palaces! Must I take you back there?," he asked, teasingly. Again, the hot feeling rushed back up on Sakura's cheeks. Touya rolled his eyes and sighed, sweatdropping slightly at what his best friend said. The stopped at her school and Touya handed her the bag. " See ya at home, gaki." " Ganbatte, Sakura-chan! Save me some candy!" " Ja ne !!!" Turning, Sakura skated to were Tomoyo sat underneath a large, oak tree.   
  
" Ne... utsukushiiku, Tomoyo-chan!," Sakura said, surprised at her friend's outfit. It was lavendar pink with a full skirt. Ruffles rustle under the skirt as Tomoyo stood up. The top was silk and had pale purple flowers imprinted on it. A gold, small chain necklace with a ivory and pink heart gleamed in sunlight. White stockings were on her legs with patent, pale purple, leather shoes with large white bows on them. A headband with violets and springery stood out aginst her grey-black hair and made her blue-purple eyes shine with brilliance. This outfit showed innocence and purity.   
  
Sakura felt her mouth hanging open while Tomoyo giggled. " Let me help you with that stuff," her cousin said, taking the bag. " You look sugoi too! And covered in your favorite color I might add! I might video tape you later on! " Sakura laughed, tossing her head back. A soft "ahem" made the two turn around. It was Eriol Hiiragizawa in a very nice white shirt with dark blue khaki shorts with ankle-length socks and with black, blue, and gray Nikes. Each boy at their school had to where a flower they liked on their shirts and at the end of the day they would give it to the girl of their choice. Eriol had a clutch of tied-up cherry blossoms tied with a white ribbon with springs of little blue flowers pinned to his shirt. His dark blue eyes smiled behind his glasses.   
  
" Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. Both of you look very nice today. Yet, I can't decide on whom to give this flower to at the end of school," he said slowly, as if thinking about it really hard. The girls blushed and thanked him for the comments. He said goodbye to both of them and left. Sakura sighed and got stars in her eyes. " He's so nice and polite...!" Tomoyo got sly cat-eyes and nudged her friend in the side. " Someone likes him!!!!" " No I don't! I just think he's great!" " Sure..."  
  
**  
  
When inside and her gear off, Sakura took out her candies and cupcakes. Valentine cards were spread out on her desk in a flurry of red, white, and pink. Gel pens in colors of garnet, light pink, and silver were laying on her desk as well as Sakura tried to finish signing her cards. Checking around her, Sakura took out a medium red heart she made last night. Lace boarded the edges with glitter on it. She opened it up and stared at the message she had inside. Small rhinestones dotted the top and bottom with some pink and white, small, fluffy feathers. Smiling to herself, Sakura promised that this card would be perfect for him.  
  
Tomoyo sat down with some honey-cakes covered with cherry frosting and some chocolate hearts. " Ne, who's that for?," Tomoyo mused, smiling secretly at her friend. " A person." " Who though?" " Ano... my... otou-san?" " That's a lame excuse, Sakura-chan! Who really?!!" Lowering her eyelids, Sakura mumbled the name to Tomoyo. " HOE?!!!"  
  
" Shhhh!!! Don't freak out!"  
  
" Gomen... ooohhhh, she's gonna be mad at you!"  
  
" It's a friend thing!"   
  
" Right....!"  
  
Girls passed their desks and commented on their dresses, especially Sakura's. " Ohayo gozaimasu , class!," announced Miss Mizuki, opening her door. Right behind her was Syaroan and Meilin. Meilin wore a white tanktop with pink, stud hearts sewed in her shirt. Her skirt was pink with white hearts. On her feet was red ankle-length boots. Her hair had red roses in it, holding her buns up. She winked at Sakura and gave her the thumbs up. Syaroan wore a red shirt with black shorts and white tennis shoes and his choice of flower was his favorite kind- the peony. It was surrounded by white rosebuds and light blue ribbons, pinned on his shirt. He held two boxes filled with chocolate donuts and straberrys covered in white chocolate. They placed the items on the table in the back of the classroom and sat down. Syaroan didn't glance at Sakura. He was busy finishing his Valentine cards as well. Everyone was doing that too.  
  
Sakura saw what her teacher wore. A simple white blouse with a purple lilac-printed skirt and sandals. Her red hair was piled up on her hair in a French twist with white daisies. Sighing in admiraration, the girl placed her boxes in the back as well.  
  
Turning, she bumped into Syaroan. Both stared at each other for the longest time. Syaroan's eyes traveled up and down Sakura's body. " You look different." Inside, Sakura fumed with anger. DIFFERENT?! That's ALL he could say?!!! " Arigatou," she muttered, turning back to the table, fingering the heart decorations on it. Syaroan cleared his throat and smiled a tiny smile. " And... kawaii." Hope shined for Sakura. Turning back to Syaroan, she smiled greatly. " Agrigatou. You look nice yourself." " Syaroan, Sakura, come on. We have to give out our cards," said Miss Mizuki happily. The two parted and sat back down. Kero-chan looked up at her from the bag. " What did he say?" " I looked pretty," she whispered. Sighing with blissful, gleaming eyes, Sakura finished her cards. Kero only made a gagging face and wiggled back down into the bag, snacking on a chocolate heart Tomoyo snuck for him.  
  
**  
  
At high noon, after everyone recieved their cards and talking, the whole school had a picnic outside and played games until the party. Sitting high in a cherry blossom tree, Syaroan sat with a medium-small, star-shaped card. It was for a certain girl he liked... Blushing wildly, he put it in a blue bag of his, and watched Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko, Chi, Rika, and the baka stuffed bear eat. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he slipped down and made his way to them. " Ohayo, Li-kun!," announced Tomoyo. The girls turned their heads to him and said hello. Kero-chan only sat still like a stuffed animal, yet Syaroan could feel him glaring at him. " Want one?" He turned to Sakura, who was offering him a raspberry pastery. Blushing slightly, he took it and said thank you. " So, Li-kun, who are you giving your flower to?," asked Rika innocently. Syaroan shrugged. " Haven't decided yet. But she'll know." Chirio glanced at Sakura fastily and saw her staring at Syaroan, almost lovingly.  
  
Naoko pressed her lips together to not let any giggles escape. " Okay. We'll see you at the party!," said Rika, waving goodbye. " Ja." He left them to join up with Chirio's cousin, Yamazake. The giggles let lose from Naoko in a freenzy. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. " Nani?" " Nothing...!"  
  
  
Review! ^^  
Sakura ^_~ 


	2. Namida

Be Mine...?  
A Sakura and Syaoran story prior based to the last episode  
Chapter Two: Namida  
By: ~*~ MetallicPink Sakura ~*~  
Disclaimer: CLAMP owns it, not I. Before reading on, this is based on Sakura and Syaoran. Enjoy! Oh, and there's a song at the towards the end of this- it's mine that I wrote. No stealing!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The party begun at 1:15. Kids were dancing to Jennifer Lopez, O-Town, Faith Hill- almost anyone popular from America. Tomoyo danced with Yamazake first then Eriol. Sakura sat with Miss Mizuki, laughing and cheering Tomoyo on. The teacher turned to Sakura, finishing their converstation. " So, you think he might not want it?"  
  
" Hai."  
  
" Nonsense! I'm sure he will!" Green eyes asked with curiosity. " Honto ka?"  
  
" I'm sure of it."  
  
" Domo, Mizuki-sensei!"   
  
She smiled as she watched her student get up and begin her search. ' She just doesn't know how much she means to him...'  
  
Searching for the person, Sakura sought him out. He was standing by the doorway, leaning against it. " Ohayo-Li-kuni!" " Hn, Kinomoto. Bored?"  
  
" Iie. How's the food?"  
  
" 'S all right. I like Tomoyo chan's hearts though."  
  
" Her's are the best every year." The lights dimmed as the principal came up on stage. " Now's the time for the boys to give their flower to the girl of their choice!" Nervous glances and mutterings filled the gym. Girls shyly awaited for a boy to come up to her. Tomoyo, however, was shocked by getting one from Eriol. Sakura leaned against a wall, waiting for someone to come to her... until... closing her eyes in fustration, she felt someone attaching a flower to her shirt. " Be mine... Sakura-chan?" Barely believing it, Sakura felt something slip in her hands. " You can open your eyes." Green then smashed into hazel-brown. " Li-kun?," she questioned in a wavering voice. Nodding, he looked downward and blushed. " Read it."  
Opening her star, glitter fell from it with cherry blossoms:  
  
Sakura,  
I'm sorry I was a jerk,  
Let's make up,  
And be more than friends.  
Be mine for a Valentine?  
Hope you'll say yes,  
Because words can't express more.  
  
Laughing, she reached behind her and gave him the heart card. " Read this!" Syaroan took it gingerly and opened it as peony petals fell out:  
  
Sheng-Lixao,  
I know you mean right,  
You don't mean to fight,  
Hold my hand that shows light,  
And let's go flying tonight,  
To stars,  
To the moon,  
All I want,  
Is to be with you.  
  
Smiling, Syaroan closed it and took her hand. Leading her to the floor, Sakura and Syaroan wrapped their arms around each other and started to dance slowly to a song that a student band made. The lead singer begun:  
  
When you are near me,  
I get so emotional,   
Can't stop falling  
When you are near to me I feel lighter than air  
And I know that something's gonna happen, soon to be.  
Hold me though the roughest hours,  
Your gentle breath,  
Sweet but light kisses to give me,  
I wanna be with you for life....  
You are my light,  
Leading me through the darkness,  
Giving me faith,  
Promising to be true,  
You are my light  
Forever more.  
  
Leaning her head on his shoulder, Sakura closed her eyes and held onto him tighter. " Ano... When you leave... who will I trust?" " Know what? Sakura-chan, we can always write," murmured the Chinese boy, feeling regret hover in his voice. Syaroan placed a light kiss in her hair and laid his head on hers. Dancing slowly... rocking back and forth... I don't think Sakura had a bad time. This was the best day of her life! But, there are always times when one has to leave.   
  
That day at the airport left Sakura lingering on his promise, on which Syaroan kept...  
  
You are my light,  
Leading me through the darkness,  
Giving me faith,  
Promising to be true,  
You are my light....  
Forever more.  
  
" I'll come back for you."  
  
  
  
Yeah for Li and Sakura!!! Be good and review please!  
Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
